Card Screen
The card is the most basic game element. Traditionally, players collect cards, not just to become better at a game, but because they are fun to collect by themselves. They need to be both highly usable and desirable. Formats & States Thumbnail view Players will see the thumbnail view on the battle grid, in the deck manager, and in the wishbot. Tentatively takes up a 90px 90px space, with the main graphic taking up a 60px wide portion of that and the other 30 pixels reserved for life meter, unit/home icon and tokens. *Untapped/Tapped *'Tokened: '''If another player does something to affect the cards combat stats (attack, defense, visibility, life, health) that should be clearly shown with the icon and stat change (+# or -#) *'Selected for action:' If a player clicks on the card, it should be highlighted in some way with an action menu overlay featuring card maneuvers and other card actions (such as attack, preselected and discard) Expanded view The expanded view should show all card attributes. Players may see the expanded view after they select the thumbnail view from within play, in the deck manager, or in the wishbot Printable/wallpaper There should be a version of the expanded view but at classic screen sizes. Not needed for initial release. Attributes *'Name:' A unique name for each card, flavored to help place it in terms of verse/collection. Only shown in the expanded view and card menu overlay *'Verse:' used to be known as nationality. Shown in the style of the card border/background as well as in written out in the expanded view *'Graphic:' main art of the card. May have two versions - a big one for the expanded view and a cropped and resized one for the thumbnail view. Needs to be distinguishable from other cards even in the thumbnail view. Tentatively, we want units to have vertically oriented main graphics, and effects to be square or horizontally oriented (since they only need to have visibility icons and the graphics in thumbnail view). *'Type and Weapon: combined icon visible in all views *'''Reveal: icon *'Attack:' icon and stat; visible in expanded view, only changed to it show up in thumbnail view *'Defense:' icon and stat; visible in expanded view, only changed to it show up in thumbnail view *'Health:' icon and stat; visible in expanded view, only changed to it show up in thumbnail view *'Life:' meter visible in all views *'Flavor text:' a short blurb, preferably funny, visible only in expanded view *'Abilties (and Drawbacks):' Three actions that the card can take that are unique to that card. Visible in expanded view and in card menu overlay. See Card Abilities *'Status:' list of what platoons and decks the card currently belongs to. Visible only expanded view. *'Commendations:' a list, visible only expanded view. See Commendation Design *'''Additional Details: '''Visible only expanded view. **style **collection **artist: name and contact info for artist that created the main graphic **credits - list of people who worked on creating and balancing the card See also Card Attributes and Cards